Traditionally, communications, both wired and wireless, between electronic devices rest squarely on device-level connectivity. Such device-centric connectivity typically forces users to seek and determine specific attributes about the electronic devices they are intending to connect to, such as, for example, device/machine name, SSID, WiFi/Bluetooth device name, etc. These device attributes are often unintuitive and convoluted.
Moreover, in many instances, users may desire to connect to other users as opposed to connecting to a device. As such, there exists a need for a more user-centric, flexible, streamlined approach that enables users to establish/authenticate user identities that may then be provisioned to electronic devices of their choosing.